


I'll be there for you

by Narkito



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Some Plot, Some fighting, some peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito/pseuds/Narkito
Summary: “Danny, no!” Steve yells, stretching to catch his partner before he runs past him, towards the disaster zone, where Danny thinks his son is.





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmare_Ilse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/gifts).



> Congrats on surviving your yearly hell-month at work. You wanted a "fighting" scene that was somewhat believable and I can honestly say that I tried :3
> 
> \--
> 
> This work is unbetaed, so if you see any glaring mistakes, do let me know.

“Danny, no!” Steve yells, stretching to catch his partner before he runs past him, towards the disaster zone, where Danny thinks his son is.

#

That day had started like every other—a little slower maybe, for some reason crime always slowed down after a long weekend—until Danny got a call from Charlie’s school asking about Charlie’s absence, calling to know if he was sick. Except, Danny himself had dropped off his kids at school, there was no way Charlie had not made it in, and could they make sure and check again?! When the answer came that Charlie was in fact nowhere to be found, Danny had gone into a whirlwind of action, alternating between barely restrained terror and fury, especially once Five-0 found out other children from the school were missing.

The ransom call came around noon. Five-0 rounded the parents and told them the bad news, taking care not to make empty promises, as Danny stared daggers into the ground, restraining himself, and trying to keep a cool head.

When Gracie had been taken, it had been a crook’s destructive idea of revenge. Today, Charlie was missing because he was the son of Stanley Edwards, land development tycoon extraordinaire. Danny had never felt sorrier for not pushing hard enough for the name change (no matter how much Steve insisted it wouldn’t have made a difference in the end).

Four hours later, they had tracked down Charlie and his schoolmates, to a condemned building in the outskirts of the city, near an old pineapple plantation, and accessible only by service roads. As they closed in, it had been apparent things were going to be messy, as plumes of smoke rose from the site, and there was the crackling sound of fire all around them.

As soon as Steve had stopped the car, Danny had rushed outside, practically jumping over the front of the Camaro to sprint towards the building. Steve himself had hastily pulled the handbrake and jumped out to cut Danny off.

#

“Let me go, Steven, let me go!” Danny struggles with Steve’s hands, trying to push him off, his eyes glued to the flames on the second floor of the building.

Lou’s car skids to a stop behind them, as Junior and Tani drive past at full speed, lifting a curtain of dust all around. Steve can hear Lou barking orders on the radio, asking for back up and the fire department, but his attention needs to be a hundred percent on Danny now.

“No!” Steve tightens his hold on Danny’s vest straps. Pulling him back, practically dragging him towards safety. “Stop, stop!”

“What!” Danny yells in Steve’s ear, trying to shove Steve’s hands away, not understanding why Steve won’t let him go already. “Let me go, you fucker, my kid is in there!”

“No, Danny. Charlie is not there, okay? He’s not—” Steve can’t finish the sentence before Danny sucker punches him with an uppercut that leaves his teeth rattling.

Steve’s left fist loosens from the vest strap on reflex, a mixture of belatedly trying to block the hit, and from the unwelcome surprise of pain. But he strengthens his hold, afraid that the one or two seconds he lost will be enough for Danny to get away.

Danny swats at Steve’s grabbing arm with his right hand and Steve immediately knows where this is going. He personally showed this ‘soft defence’ move to Danny, a long time ago, when the task force was still brand new and 90% of Danny’s personal defence arsenal were dirty tricks learnt from street fights as a rebellious teenager.

Just as Steve had anticipated, Danny’s left arm goes under Steve’s grabbing hand and then he twists his entire body to the left, bringing Steve down with it. Steve is too slow to counteract that move, but he sees what he can do next, going with the flow of the movement and falling on his back, dragging Danny along with him and taking him to the ground where he can better control this fight without getting them both hurt.

But then Danny surprises him again, by forcefully falling over him and hitting him openhanded on his ear. The ringing from the change of pressure is deafening, and the pain stings like an ice-pick through Steve’s skull.

Through the haze of pain and disorientation, Steve locks his legs around Danny, to keep him close, attempting to sit up to lock Danny down with his upper body, but Danny is faster, pinning Steve’s leg to the ground with his own and swinging to slap him on the ear again.

Steve grabs Danny’s hand before it connects, leaving him wide open for Danny to turn and try to get away. Steve grabs Danny’s offending hand, and pushes until it’s level with Steve’s lower abdomen. He locks Danny’s left foot with his own, and pushes from the hips to flip them over, grabbing Danny by the front of his vest again, applying his body weight to pin him down.

Danny settles into Steve’s hold and hits Steve’s wrists with his forearms. Steve lowers his upper body to absorb the hit, but refuses to let Danny go, and then Danny headbutts him. 

“Son of a bitch!” Steve exclaims, sight blurry once again, though this time he’s partially blinded by the blood dripping in his right eye from a gash over his eyebrow. He shakes Danny on the ground, angry for a split second, wanting to rip him to pieces. The adrenaline is soaring through his body, his heart thumping against his chest, his entire body ready for some surgical destruction, so it takes a lot of self-control to remember this is Danny, not some violent perp, and that he’s trying to contain him, not rip him apart.

“Stop it, Danny, just stop.” He shakes him again for good measure.

“CHARLIE IS IN THERE!” Danny screams, thrashing on the ground, kicking up dust, and desperately trying to get a good hold to flip Steve again and get away.

“NO!” Steve pushes against Danny’ chest, making his own fingers crack under the pressure. “HE’S NOT! And if you would stop for one god-damned second, you would—”

There’s rush of air and then the blast wave from the explosion destabilises Steve enough that he falters on his position and Danny gets from under him, grim-faced and pale, crawling on shaky arms and legs in direction of the fire.

Steve crawls after Danny and grabs him by the ankle, tugging him back gently, and Danny just crumbles to the ground, trembling and hyperventilating. He scrabbles against the dirt, eyes wide and unfocused, not knowing where to go, nor what to do anymore.

“Danno, he’s not there,” says Steve, inching his way to Danny’s side, willing his partner to understand what he’s trying to say.

Danny rolls to face Steve, tear tracks stark against his dirty face. Steve hugs him, pebbles, dried grass and all. He holds him close to his heart, trying not to burst into tears as well.

“Danny, trust me,” Steve pleads, “he’s not there.”

“Are you two done?” Lou’s gravelly voice comes over them.

Steve side-eyes Lou, he loves the guy, but sometimes his timing is unpalatable.

Ignoring Lou for the moment, Steve sits up and drags Danny to his side, holding him close as he points to where the service road continues to another plantation, showing him the van Tani is driving, with the missing kids and a stricken-looking Junior in the back.

The breath of relief that Danny takes, is so deep and heartfelt, that Steve can feel it in his own soul.

“But how?” Danny shakily asks, dragging gloved hands over his face, one last sob escaping from under the palm of his hands.

“Yeah, well.” Lou takes over the explanation, extending a hand to Danny and the other to Steve. “You obviously weren’t paying attention,” he says to Danny, huffing the last part as he hauls him onto his feet. Steve declines the help, needing a minute to get his bearings. “But while you two were rolling on the ground, we were in pursuit of the kidnappers. They just burned the building, Danny, not the kids.”

Danny staggers in his spot and Lou steadies him with a soft touch in his lower back. A small vulnerable gesture between two fathers who know too well what is like to have a kid snatched away from them, and have to struggle through fear and desperation to get them back.

Steve, still sitting on the ground, looks back at the building, at what could have been, and shudders, noticing for the first time all the ash and smoke around them.

“You ready?” Lou asks, rising his eyebrows at Steve. “Or did you break something?”

Steve glares at Lou. Like he said before, he loves the guy, but he can be as abrasive as Danny without the soothing charm, and it grates on his nerves… sometimes. The adrenaline dump he just experienced isn’t helping either.

He swats Lou’s hand away and stands, slowly, checking himself internally and watching for dizziness or discomfort. Nothing above acceptable levels so far, though he’s sure he’ll soak in ice-water later tonight.

“Let’s go,” Steve commands, watching Tani drive the van filled with crying kids a few hundred yards down the road, away from the fire, distantly wandering what happened with their government issued car, if it’s in tatters on the other side of the hill.

“Yeah,” Danny agrees, voice steadier than before, already walking towards the car, “I need to check up on Charlie.”

“Yeah, I’ll drive,” Steve says, getting back on the Camaro and driving behind the van until Tani finds a safe spot to stop. A place where HPD and the fire engines have ample space to whizz by.

As soon as the van door opens, Charlie jumps out and runs towards the Camaro. Danny almost hits the kid when he throws the door open, and in a flash, Danny’s got a lapful of sobbing Charlie in his hands.

“You’re okay, buddy, you’re okay. You’re safe. Danno and Uncle Steve, got you, okay, you’re safe.” Danny repeats like a mantra over his son’s head.

Steve reaches out and hugs them both, relieved to see a good outcome out of an impossible situation. Charlie looks up and cries harder, throwing an arm on Steve’s direction and taking a handful of his t-shirt.

Steve sees through the window on Danny’s side, the whirlwind of movement outside, Lou on the phone, Tani and Junior trying to assess the kids, not enough arms to give hugs and check for injuries at the same time. He’s needed out there.

He takes a deep breath and dries a stray tear in the corner of his eye. He needs to go out, sort out the crime scene, the first responders, call the parents. The sooner that’s done, the sooner he can get his family home.

Reading him like an open book, Danny throws an arm around Steve’s neck and drags him closer. Charlie’s hand clenches harder on Steve’s clothes.

Danny mouths one word over Charlie’s head: “stay.”

He rests his forehead over Danny’s and Charlie’s heads, joining Danny on his mantra.

“You’re okay, Charlie-boy, Uncle Steve and Danny will always come for you. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are <3
> 
> Tumblr: narkito


End file.
